Miraculous de sangre
by AmebaChiquitilla
Summary: El mal se instaló en París con la aparición de Hawk Moth pero que harán los héroes cunado descubran el origen de sus deseos, la verdad detrás de sus palabras, ¿Y si Hakw Moth estuviese siendo controlado por alguien? Chat Noir y Ladybug tendrán que colaborar juntos para descubrirlo, tanto detrás de las mascaras como sin ellas, ¿serán capaces de confiar sus secretos al otro?


Truenos sobre París

Los truenos restallaban en París llevando el olor a tierra mojada hasta el centro de la ciudad, en una de las remotas calles de esta un hombre discutía a gritos con una mujer de cabello dorado, desordenado y húmedo sobre sus hombros.

—Ella no es una más de tus estúpidos subordinados, no es tu amiga, te manipula, deberías darte cuenta de quien son tus verdaderos amigos, sabes que algún día llegarán ellos a derrotarte y las consecuencias serán peores de lo que te esperabas. El maestro lo sabe, no es tu subordinado y conoce lo que has hecho, sabe lo que hizo ella y por eso se lo quitó, es peor de lo que piensas.

Una grave y fría risa restalló entre los muros de cemento de la callejuela en la que discutían, un gato se aventuró a mirar entre en hueco que se formaba en su refugio de cartón.

—Amigos como tú no necesito más, una mujer que se lleva a mi propio hijo y abandona al hombre al que pertenecía después de once años juntos, no debería tener el derecho de recriminarme nada. Y mucho menos después de lo que le hizo a ella, era nuestra amiga y a pesar de todo tú colaboraste con el maestro para quitarselo —dijo el hombre, su cabello era tan rubio como el de la mujer pero sus facciones eran tan diferentes que difícilmente podrían confundirse con hermanos.

—Tuve que llevarme a Adrien, ¿no lo comprendes? Ya no estaba seguro contigo, ella solo quiere hundirte en la oscuridad, Gabriel, el maestro llevaba razón.

Gabriel se tensó, su orgullo había sido dañado con esas palabras y no pudo resistirse a lanzarse contra ella, con las manos por delante, dispuesto a asfixiarla para conseguir su propósito y hacérselo pagar.

—¡¿Donde está mi hijo?! —gritó desgañitándose la voz, pero la mujer apartó la mirada y no se la dirigió ni cuando sintió como apretaba su cuello y se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones.

Una especie de bichito azul asomó la cabeza por debajo de la gabardina que llevaba puesta la mujer y se plantó frente al hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

—Nooroo tienes que parar esto, ¡dile que se detenga! —gritó el animalito hacia el tipo, pero sin mirarle a los ojos, dispuesta a defender a su supuesta dueña.

Otro ser muy parecido al primero se deslizó entre los pliegues de la chaqueta de diseñador del hombre, sus ojos estaban chispeantes, como si desease llorar ante su petición.

—Por favor, Gabriel, suéltala —suplicó él ser que había salido de su chaqueta.

El que pertenecía a ella comenzó a parpadear entre la transparencia y la opacidad. Nooroo se alertó al verlo.

—¡Gabriel, la estás matando! ¡Dusuu aguanta! —añadió al ver que su amigo se dejaba caer con el gran plumaje que poseía a su espalda completamente transparente.

La mujer no apartó la mirada ni tan si quiera cuando dejó de respirar, Nooroo atrapó a Dusuu mientras desaparecía.

—Gabriel, por favor, fuiste elegido para tener un Kwami, no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos —sollozó Nooroo, pero el hombre no paró mientras a la mujer comenzaban a cerrársele los ojos—. Así no vas a conseguir saber dónde está tu hijo —volvió a intentar disuadirlo.

Esta vez el Kwami lo consiguió, Gabriel soltó el cuello de la mujer que entre jadeos volvió a respirar mientras el Kwami se recuperaba.

—Mátame, nunca te diré dónde está Adrien —contestó la mujer decidida.

Gabriel estuvo a punto de devolver sus manos al cuello de su mujer, pero se contuvo para formar una carcajada diabólica desde su garganta.

—Hay otras formas de conseguirlo —comentó triunfal, agarrándole del cuello esta vez para que no se moviera— ¡Nooroo trae a Dusuu aquí!

El Kwami acongojado y temblando obedecido a su dueño, nunca podría negarse a él, tal vez si hubiese sido uno de los principales podría haber desobedecido a su dueño, pero el solo era Nooroo, el insignificante Kwami de la mariposa, aquel que tenía que manipular a otros para poder luchar.

Cuando Dusuu estuvo en manos de Gabriel le apretó por su pequeño cuerpecito, aplastándolo.

—Dime dónde está mi hijo —dijo el hombre en un tono casi inaudible.

—Nunca te lo diré, aunque me mates, te has dejado corromper por ella —susurró el Kwami.

Gabriel sonrió de lado, como si sus palabras no le afectasen.

—Si no me lo dices quién morirá será tu dueña —sentenció el hombre.

Dusuu aterrorizado miró a la mujer y negó con la cabeza.

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiese ordenar a su Kwami que no dijese nada Gabriel volvió a estrangularla, quitándole el aire de los pulmones mucho más rápido que antes.

Dusuu se revolvió ante la idea de que su dueña muriera.

—¡Está en el motel del Gato Negro! ¡Se ha quedado solo mientras comprábamos! —gritó el Kwami suplicante.

Gabriel soltó a la mujer que jadeaba horrorizada. Se lanzó hacia su marido cuando él intentó irse, pero en cuanto lo hizo Gabriel se giró hacia ella y de su cintura sacó un pequeño revolver, a ella no le dio tiempo ni a suponer lo que iba a pasar cuando el disparó resonó claro y fuerte por el callejón.

Ella calló al suelo desangrandose, seguida de su Kwami, que comenzó a volverse transparente a una velocidad de vértigo, pero Gabriel se marchó antes de poder ver cómo ella daba el último suspiro.

Una última lagrima cayó de sus ojos mientras Dusuu apenas visible ya se convertía en fuego y sus cenizas entraban en un alfiler con forma de abanico que llevaba la mujer por dentro de la gabardina.

Lejos de allí y tiempos después Gabriel entró por fin en el hostal del Gato Negro, según como le indicaron en recepción el niño y su madre se habían estado quedando en la habitación del fondo del primer piso, cuando llegó hasta allí, pasando por los pasillos de mala muerte del hostal.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un niño de unos once años sentado en el borde de la cama mientras esperaba a su madre.

—¿Papá? —inquirió el muchacho sombrado.

Su padre sonrió indicándole que se acercara y dándole un gran abrazo. Sollozo un momento incapaz de contenerse hacemos que Adrien levantase la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, papá? —preguntó el niño asustado.

—Tu madre nos ha dejado —confesó Gabriel un hombre destrozado.

Adrien se sacudió incrédulo, su madre nunca le abandonaría, pero la verdad estaba escrita en el rostro de su padre, sin poder contenerse, él también lloró sofocado.

—Vámonos —indicó su padre, señalándole la puerta.

Gabriel llamo a su chofer y en unos momentos Adrien estuvo por fin resguardado del día tempestuoso del exterior, pero no les acompaño, cuando mando al niño a casa él desanduvo su camino hasta allí para volver al callejón, cuando estuvo allí se sorprendió al únicamente el alfiler con forma de abanico tirado en el suelo, entre un gran charco de sangre, no había rastro de su mujer en ningún sitio, lo que si había era una especie de guía turística, una guía de París en tibetano.

El hombre gruño ante las sospechas, el solo deseaba que todo fuese como antes, que su mujer no se preocupase por su amistad con "ella", quería recuperarla tal y como era antes y sabía que para ello solo había una única manera.

Cuando al fin se fue de allí, con el alfiler bien guardado en el bolsillo, no pudo evitar preguntarse, cuando. Cuando el maestro repartiría los prodigios de la fortuna y el infortunio, cuanto tendría que esperar para recuperar la vida que había perdido con la mujer que amaba, recuperar a la mujer que había sido antes de llegar a ese extremo.

Porque para él no cabía duda de que su mujer estaba muerta y solo había una forma de recuperarla, con los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir.


End file.
